Hefty Smurf (Hero Stories)
"I'm the strongest Smurf!" Marcus "Hefty" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. Background Information Like in the cartoon show, Hefty is the strongest and bravest Smurf and is willing to use his strength to help his fellow Smurfs. He spends most of his time exercising, and his house is full of work-out equipment. He is also the most athletic of the Smurfs, being able to climb tall trees with ease. He was also the first Smurf to meet Smurfette, and tries to prove to her that he is the best Smurf for her in terms of marriage-material, but Smurfette only treats him as a friend. But during the first day of Spring one year, he bravely asked Smurfette for her hand in marriage, but even though she later admitted she was too young for marriage and loved all her fellow Smurfs equally, this didn't stop him from trying to impress her. 2 months later, He challenged Hero to a quaterstaff fight, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how Hero was much stronger than him, but when their fight ended in deadlock, they ended their rivalry and became good friends. 4 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, He met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he along with Handy were ushers at Hero and Wonder's wedding. A few days after Hero and Wonder left to go on their honeymoon, he was determined to be the envy of every Smurf by marrying Smurfette, that he decided to masquerade as Hero by painting over his heart tattoos and painting a shield on his upper right arm along with the H on his head in order to trick her into thinking he was him. His plan was almost successful until Fergus blew his cover to Smurfette by throwing water over him, which she responded by kicking him in a very sensitive spot and adamantly telling him that his chances of marrying her were over. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen him, along with Brainy and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in their place. Personality His personality shares some similarities with his cartoon show counterpart. He also used to have a rivalry with Hero, due to the other Smurfs claiming that he was the strongest and Hefty challenged him to a quarterstaff fight, with the fight ending in a deadlock the two eventually ended their rivalry. Role in the Village Hefty is the Smurf that carries the heavy loads that the other Smurfs can't, he is mostly seen helping Handy by carrying heavy objects. Hefty is also one of the few Smurfs who will accept any kind of dangerous journey, if Hero is not around, this makes him one of the top choices to send out of the Village to retrieve something. He was also given the role of temporary village leader, when Papa Smurf and his team of Smurfs went on the rescue mission with Johan, Peewit and Princess Savina to save Wonder Smurfette from Gargamel and his new creations: the Naughties. He along with Handy were given the role of ushers at Hero and Wonder's wedding. Years later, he was the escort at Hero and Smurfette's wedding. He later reprised the usher role at Oracle's wedding to Saviour. Relationships Hefty's best friend is Handy, as their friendship is like "Brains and Brawns", despite the small fights the two get themselves into. Hefty, like most of the Smurfs has a crush on Smurfette, he keeps on trying to help her, but she hates him when he tries. His crush for Smurfette ended when he met his future wife Nicola Smurfette and had a son through her, who was named Brutus. Even though he doesn't like to show it, deep down he cares for Hero. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants and has heart-with-arrow tattoos on both his upper arms. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be John DiMaggio, who voices the character Bender the Robot in the TV show ''Futurama, Marcus Fenix in the Gears of War video game series and the Joker in'' Batman: Under the Red Hood''. Trivia *Credit goes to Vic George for the coloring image. *His name of "Marcus" is a reference to Marcus Fenix of the Gears of War video game series. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Characters with markings Category:Rough voices Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Athletes Category:Fighters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Fathers Category:Hero's generation Smurfs